


When the Snow is Falling Outside

by orphan_account



Category: Ian Hecox - Anthony Padilla, Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Anal Sex, Blankets, Blow Jobs, Cute Ending, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Power Cut, Power Outage, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Snow, Winter, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla are having some sexy times when it's snowing outside and the power goes out during the Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Snow is Falling Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back right in time for Christmas! I wrote this in one day and I edited it a few minutes ago. I hope you'll love it as much as I do! And if you do not celebrate Christmas, like exemple you celebrate Hannukah, well you can think of it that way! So, Merry Christmas or happy late-Hannukah! Please let comments down below to let me know of your thoughts! All your comments are so appreciated! Enjoy! :)

It was nearly eight o'clock in the afternoon. Outside, the snowflakes were falling from the dark sky heavily. The colorful lights from the Christmas trees in everyone's backyard were bright in the darkness surrounding the houses of the neighborhoods. Ian looked out the window and could only see the cold white snow coming from the clouds. He then looked over at Anthony, who was sitting on the seat right next to him, looking at his phone, while the TV was on. A lovely funny Christmas movie was playing on it but Ian wasn't paying much attention to it though. He was too preoccupied by his beautiful boyfriend. His eyes looking down softly at the screen of his new iPhone, his mouth slightly moving and his tongue slowly licking his lips, dried by the cold. The way he bit his bottom lip after moistening them with the tip of this strong muscle. 

He couldn't actually believe that he conquered this gorgeous man's heart. By the time he dreamed of this, his wish came true a few months ago. Almost twelve months. They started dating in January.

Ian looked back at the window, and it is at this moment that the power was gone. Only the glowing screen of Anthony's phone was still lightening Anthony's face. Ian turned to look at his man, eyes wide open. Anthony faced him too, both with disappointing looks on their faces. "I'll go grab the candles in our bedroom," Anthony said, before standing up from the couch, heading to their room. A few moments later, Anthony spoke loud enough for Ian to understand, "I found them!" followed by Ian answering, "How many did you find?" Then, Anthony shouted, "About five big one!" Ian spoke back, "Nice! Bring them all! I'll go find a lighter!" before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the candles were all lighted up. Two on the fireplace, one on the table in the middle of the living room, one in the kitchen, and one on the dining table. They decided that if they needed to go to the bathroom, they would take one of the chimney and bring it with them.

Anthony brought some blankets so they could crawl up and snuggle up in those last ones.

They both sat on their couch next to each other, but not against each other. They both put the blankets over them, trying to gain some warmth, and most importantly, keeping their warmth.

Ian then suddenly felt really tired, so he put his head against the head of the couch, getting comfortable. His eyelids were falling slowly. He knew he would be asleep in a moment. But something made him be almost fully awake; a pair of lips appeared next to his earlobe, slowly and sensually licking the skin. He smiled and opened his eyes slowly. Anthony was now kissing his earlobe with his mouth open, then gradually using more and more tongue. Ian moaned softly. It was barely audible, but we could still know it was a moan.

Feeling the warm moist mouth on his skin wasn't unbearably pleasurable, but it surely was nice and relaxing.

He arched his neck up to let Anthony more space and skin to explore. Anthony's lips moved to his neck, followed by slowly moving towards Ian's mouth. The younger one got the message and turned to face Anthony. When their lips touched, the world felt like it was melting away. Just the two of them, lips attached to one another, slowly moving in tandem. They both felt like the room was, all of a sudden, way much hotter. Like the cold faded away with the world. 

Their eyelids were closed and their hands were tangling in each other's hair. Anthony felt the need to feel Ian skin in his large hands. He slid his fingers behind Ian's shirt, not breaking their passionate embrace. When he found Ian's nipple, he started to rub them with his thumbs, doing circles with them. Ian moaned between Anthony's lips. The taller one smiled and continued what he was doing.

Ian carefully pushed Anthony on his back so he could straddle his hips with his legs, covered by a new pair of jeans. Ian took off his tight-but-not-too-tight grey shirt, and threw it on the floor next to the beige couch they were laying on.

Anthony took the pale skin between his hands and massaged it gently. Ian laid his chest on Anthony's to kiss him again. Anthony's hands found their way on Ian's round and full ass. "Fuck, Ian, you're so sexy," Anthony managed to say between their heated kisses. Ian moaned as a response.

By grabbing Ian's butt, he could easily have control of him. Ian always loved to be in Anthony's hands. For him, it meant that Anthony was manly, and this, Ian likes this. He also loved to be the bottom in their relationship. It doesn't mean that he's weaker. He just loves this.

Anthony pushed Ian's ass in his direction, so their crotches would rub against one another. They were both half hard already and it felt really good. They were moving their hips, looking for some sort of friction.

Ian pulled at the bottom of Anthony's shirt, trying to take it off of Anthony. So the older one broke the kiss, taking off his tight white shirt and throwing it on Ian's, on the ground.

Ian decided to kiss Anthony's cheek, followed by his ear. A little bit of torture wouldn't be too bad after all!

He started by licking all the way up the helix, and sucking a little bit at the top. He then blew cold air on it, making Anthony shiver and whimper from pleasure. He moved to his earlobe and bit it, then pulled a little. Anthony moaned between pain and enjoyment. The torture lasted a few minutes. At the end, he moved to kiss his neck and collarbone.

He was now kissing his chest with soft and lovely butterfly kisses, making Anthony giggle a little.

When he arrived at Anthony's V-shape muscle on his lower belly, he unzipped his jeans sensually, making Anthony beg for it. He made sure Anthony could see the curve of his ass while he was giving his show.

He unbuttoned the jeans and took them off Anthony's slightly tanned body. He was now only covered by his Calvin Klein grey boxers. "Those boxers make you look like a model, fuck, you're sexy as hell," Ian exclaimed, voice full of lust.

He grabbed his denim-covered bulge and pumped it slowly, making Anthony say profanities to Ian, who, smirked, happy of being the one who made Anthony this hot mess.

Ian couldn't resist anymore, so he pushed down the boxers to Anthony's knees, took the shaft in his right hand and started to jerk him off at a fast pace. Anthony started forthwith to moan and throw his head back from ecstasy.

After a few more strokes, Ian stopped moving his hand. Anthony lift his head up and looked at Ian with a questionable look. He then understood when he felt a pair of lips against his the tip of his dick. He gave it a lick, then allowed it completely in his mouth when he reached the tip, making Anthony moan louder than before. He bobbed his head up and down, over and over again. He sometimes twisted his head, using his tongue and swirling it around the hard length. Once in a while he would deep-throat him, listening to his every sound.

"Mmh, I'm gonna-", Anthony screamed. But before he would cum, Ian stopped sucking on his dick. He stood up, unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, and laid himself down on the sweaty man. He whispered in Anthony's left ear, "I don’t want you to cum in my mouth, cum in my body..."

This turned Anthony on even more than he already was and he was sure that he was going to explode only listening to Ian's voice filled with sexual desire and excitement.

Ian was straddling Anthony again. He was now preparing his hole with a few fingers, then he was ready. Anthony used his saliva as lube and coated his penis with it. They both got in a comfortable position. Anthony on his back, and Ian sitting on top of him. Anthony brushed the tip of his member against Ian's ass. "Shit, Anthony, I need you inside of me right now," Ian said.

So Anthony granted his boyfriend's wish and slowly pushed inside his entrance, making Ian groan in a low-pitched voice. It burned Ian's insides at first, but not enough for it to be painful. When Anthony was half way, he moved back a little and thrusted into Ian harder this time, making Ian wince. The third time, it was Ian who pushed down, and suddenly, his hips were connected to Anthony's. He relieved the breathe that he didn't even know he was holding and he thrusted another time, feeling the veins of Anthony's dick and every inch of it inside of his tight round ass.

A few more thrusts later, Anthony was finally hitting Ian's spot, sending shivers of pleasure and ecstasy through his entire body and right to his shaft. He was now pounding on Anthony's cock again and again, hitting his prostate on every thrust he did, Ian throwing his head back every time Anthony was pushing inside of him.

They both knew that they wouldn't last any longer with so much intensity in their moves, so much lust in their eyes and words, so much ecstasy exchanged between them, and so much love between them.

Anthony came right away when he did an especially hard thrust and Ian's ass tighten unintentionally on his rock hard length. Anthony finished Ian with an amazingly quick hand job with his rough hands that felt like heaven to Ian.

When Ian pulled out, he collapsed on top of Anthony. He felt the cum drip out of his hole slowly, while he was kissing deeply his boyfriend. "Do you wanna stay here under the blankets, or take a hot shower with candles on the counter of our bathroom?" Ian asked.

"Both tempting, but I'm going to choose to stay and cuddle you." Anthony answered calmly, looking into Ian's ocean blue eyes. "We'll go shower tomorrow morning instead, okay?"

"Nice for me!" Ian agreed, whispering.

"Ian?"

"Mmh?"

"I love you." Anthony said. He looked deeply in the blue pools in front of him, "I will love you forever."

"Anthony, you're the only one in my life, and you will always be." Ian responded, voice filled with truth and determination.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before falling asleep on top of one another, safe under the warm blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Smosh (Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla) and I do not make money from this fanfiction. Please give credits if you use it somewhere.


End file.
